


Not Named Yet

by batgirl22



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirl22/pseuds/batgirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordin is a 16 year old girl who has a voice in her head. Her name is Scarlett, and she's been in her head for as long as she can remember. This is a work in progress, so you'll have to excuse me haha. Many have told me it's roughly a cross of The Host(Stephanie Meyer) and The Fault In Our Stars(John Greene), if that helps. I don't want to say too much because I don't want to give anything away just yet. I'm new to this, and writing isn't particularly my strong point so and feedback would be great. Thanks for checking this out, hope you like it! BTW, because I can't distinguish Scarlett's voice with italics, which is what I usually do, her voice will be marked: * ... * so you know it's her speaking.<br/>I haven't named my story yet, so suggestions would be great.</p><p>Here are the characters(so far):<br/>Jordin the main character.<br/>Scarlett, the voice in her head.<br/>Todd and Emma, her parents.<br/>Skylar her  younger sister(14) and James her older brother(18).<br/>Rachel, the nurse. (25)<br/>Dr. Grey, Dr. Amaretto and Dr. Hiddleston.<br/>Oliver, her guy friend... (16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Named Yet

Jordin  
Her name is Scarlett. She has been in my head for as long as I can remember. She is all the rage that is inside of me. I don't let her come out because of the way she is. I am the stronger of the two personalities, but that doesn't stop her from fighting me. We don't agree on many things.. we can't even have a normal conversation. She hates being stuck in my mind and I hat her being there. We do agree on one thing, however.  
She needs to live in another body.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Scarlett  
I hate being here. Feeling trapped, caged in a body you cannot control. Seeing through her eyes, knowing this is not where I belong. Feeling the movements of this body, yet knowing they're not your own.

She say's I am her worst side, but it's the only way I'll gain freedom. I have to force her mind to leave so that I may be in control for as long as I can. I know I can be ruthless, but how else am I supposed to get out?  
\--------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1-Jordin  
My alarm goes off every morning at 5:30 a.m. I drag myself out of bed and mentally prepare for the day. Thankfully, this is my last week of sophomore year. I cannot stress how much I hate going to school. It's not easy when you have another voice in your head that is not your own.  
Scarlett and I used to be close. When I was a child, she was my imaginary friend. But as the years went by and Scarlett never left, I would get tired of her. I thought I was crazy.. her voice simply wouldn't go away. The longer she stayed, the more I wanted her out.

I have never told my parents about Scarlett. They wouldn't understand... I don't even understand it myself! I've considered telling my sister, Skylar, several times; but what would she think of her older sister if I did? My brother James is another story. As much as I love him, he's caused our family a lot of pain and something tells me if I were to tell him, he'd make it worse.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Scarlett  
I do feel pity for Jordin. Having to have me as a constant reminder of something she could never share with her family, they'd think she was insane. I do wish I could just get up and leave. Not just because I would like to be my own person, and I would; but because I'm tired of making Jordin miserable. I wish I could tell her this. That I'm sorry. Sorry she has to have me in her head all the time, that I cause her migraines and seizures, that I don't allow her to be normal... or have a normal life.

Although I hate her at times, I do love Jordin. She's the only one who knows of my existence, the only one I can have a conversation with... even if they are hostile ones. But sometimes, it's just not enough.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2-Jordin  
Sitting in U.S. History class, I realize I'd rather take an arrow to the knee than be here. We're supposed to be working on homework, but people misunderstand that as "talk time". I can feel a migraine coming on. Too many voices...  
"Hey", says an all-too-familiar voice. My heart skips a beat as I look up from my desk. There he is, sitting in a desk in front of me, arms crossed on my desk, those deep green eyes piercing through me.  
"Hi", I manage in the most pathetic voice ever.  
"Are you okay? You look dizzy", he says.  
"I just have another migraine, it's nothing."  
"You sure? I could take you to the nurse's office or something. Really. I'm sure Mr. Johnson won't care. You do look a little pale.. I mean.. Not that you look horrible or anything, just, um.."  
I laugh. "I know what you mean. And thanks, I think," I tease. "I'm fine. I have something for it in my bag. Thanks though."  
"Yeah.." he clears his throat. "So, the reason I came over here is to ask you something."

I can feel my cheeks burning. I keep telling myself to calm down, there's no way he's going to ask me out. But it doesn't help.  
"I'm having a hard time with all this new stuff we're learning in Chemistry class, and since you're practically the star student in the class, I was hoping you could tutor me? Help a friend out?  
It isn't until he's done asking the question do I realize I've been holding my breath.  
"Yeah sure, I could do that. Um, when were you thinking?"  
"Well, I don't really have time during study hall to go to the media center, so it would have to be after school.." he pauses. "Maybe we could do it at your house?" he whispers. He bites his lip, and I feel like I'm going to melt in my chair. I love it when he does that...

"Well, I'd have to ask... but I don't see why not...  
"Okay, cool. Um, how about I give you my number and you can just let me know what they say?"  
"Sure", I give him a scratch piece of paper and he scribbles his number down. To most girls, this would be a milestone for them, getting the number of their crush. To me, this just means another person I'll be keeping a dark secret from. He smiles, gets up and waves.  
"Bye Oliver", I mumble as I watch him walk away, taking away the only happiness I've known with him.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
I walk through the front door of my house to find it completely silent. This is odd, usually my brother is home. I hate being home alone. I can hear her louder and more clear this way.  
*You know, if you want time to yourself, you can ask. I'll shut up if you want me to.* she whispers in my head.  
"Doesn't matter", I mutter.  
"Who are you talking to?" I nearly fall to the ground.  
"James! You scared the crap outta me!" I yell.  
"I do live here too, you know."  
"It was quiet when I got home."  
"I don't have to be loud all the time, you know. So who were you talking to? You sounded irritated. You didn't bring a guy over, did you?" he teases. He starts looking through the pantry and behind the sofa, as if he's going to find someone.  
"No, I didn't bring a guy home. I'm not an idiot." I bark. "I was talking to myself."  
"Freak."

The words cut at me like daggers, yet he wouldn't know. He doesn't seem to notice and he starts to go through the fridge.  
"There's never anything to eat in this fracking house!" he yells.  
I ignore him comment. "Do you know when mom will be home?"  
"No, why?" He looks at me with a confused look.  
"I have to ask her something..." I state, trying to avoid the conversation from going any farther.  
"Well, I'm going to my room. Later", he says as he heads towards the stairs.  
***  
My mom looks exhausted. She's starting to get wrinkles in the corners of her mouth, her forehead... Her once bright blue eyes now look sad and diminished. Her hair used to be this sea of gold I could stare at for hours, now it's flat and dull. She used to laugh all the time, smile for no reason. She used to be happy. That was her best quality, the one that made her beautiful.

She sits on the couch and just lays there, staring into space. I don't want to ask about tutoring Oliver right now, but I force myself to speak up. "Um, mom?" I clear my throat. "Yes honey?" she says, all the energy drained out of her. "I have something to ask you. Um, I have a friend at school.. who need tutoring, and the only time he says he's available is after school. I was hoping you would let me tutor him here?" "He?" she emphasizes. "Yes..." She sighs and thinks about it. I feel like an idiot, of course she's going to say no. I can tell by the look on her face she hates the very idea of it. "Well," she breaks the silence, "I'll have to talk to dad about it. I think as long as James or Skylar is here, or someone else is in the house with you two, it should be fine." I'm amazed. Shocked. Did my mom just say that? "So we'll just wait until he gets home..." she trails off. "Thanks mom", I mutter as I excuse myself to go to my room. *You like him, don't you?* "I'm not talking to you about this." *You don't have to, I already know. I'm in your head, remember? I think he's a nice guy.* "I don't want your opinion. I'm not going to do anything, not like I can." *What do you mean?* "I'll never truly be alone with him", I whisper. \---------------------------------------- >>


End file.
